


Junglecat

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Rey’s Backstory [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Backstory Rewrite, Canon Rewrite, Dark, Gen, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Mama Bear Knight Of Ren, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Redeemed Knight of Ren, Rey (Star Wars) Backstory, Rey Shan, Rey is a descendant of Bastila and Revan, Rey of Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Snoke tracks down Rey’s mother.





	Junglecat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “standing up for what’s right.”

  
He was coming. Katrina Shan, formerly known as Bellona Ren, knew that much. She had outrun him long enough to the edges of space and probably beyond (at least that’s what it felt like, she thought, she had been running from Snoke just so damn much), and now he was coming to get her. She could feel his presence too well, the scorching heat like Tatooine or Jakku, coming ever closer, towards the school.

  
“Go!” she said. “There’s a very bad man coming here. I’m going to hold him off.”

  
One of the students nodded, tears in her eyes.

Katrina sighed and took out something she hadn’t thought she’d have to use after all these years. Her lightsaber. She could still remember building it all these years ago, when she’d joined Snoke, could still remember what he had said.

  
“ _The lightsaber is a proud example of our heritage. A weapon of a Sith, and a Jedi alike.”_

_  
“And who are we, my Lord?”_

_  
Snoke looked thoughtful. Then, “I daresay we’re greater than either.”_

  
Greater than either. Even as the storms rumbled above, Katrina could recall the words with a bitter sort of irony. Greater than either. When Snoke had said it, did he ever dream he would be committing crimes that would liken him to a monster? That he was no better than Venkar the Butcher, who he said he hated?   
Peace, Snoke had promised. Order. Justice that the Republic could never give. That world never came.

  
The presence came closer, and the figure of Supreme Leader Snoke, dressed in black robes, was illuminated in the rain. A flash of lightning.

  
“So,” Snoke said coldly, “At last I find you.”

  
Katrina drew her lightsaber. “I didn’t think I’d use this again,” she said. “But if you take another step towards this school, I swear I will gut you.”

  
“So the junglecat defends her cubs. As long as they aren’t her own.” Snoke’s eyes were cold, and Katrina knew she was ready to hear one of his self-righteous tirades. “You ran away, and you didn’t bother to take your child with you. I thought mothers would do anything for their offspring. It seems you are the exception.”

  
And like a lot of his tirades, it stung. Katrina could still remember the agony of leaving her baby, her little Rey, on Jakku, promising to come back. It had been such a disgusting thing of her to do, leaving her child in a wasteland such as this, but she’d trusted her friends to take care of Rey. Rey needed it. Needed to be safe from the man who thought himself Milara’s savior.

  
“Don’t you dare.”

  
She felt herself being dragged on her knees towards Snoke. Above her, he seemed positively enormous. Towering.

  
“Where is your daughter?”

  
“Kriff you.” Katrina practically spat.

  
“We’re reasonable beings, aren’t we? Surely a life with the Knights would be better than whatever future you set out for her…”

  
“Never.” Katrina forced herself to her feet. She drew her lightsaber and ignited it. Maybe Jedi could hold themselves back, but a former Knight of Ren had no such qualms. To defend her students, and her little Rey, she would do what it took.


End file.
